Just Let go my Kit
by Moonlight black rose
Summary: You are not meant to have to feel this pain my kit. Let go and I will take care of you forever. Do not fear my child I am here now. ONE-SHOT as in no more chapters none so stop asking please!
1. Let go my kit my child

This isn't right.

I don't belong here.

Here in this cage.

You don't deserve this either.

In this sewer filled caged where I am forced to listen.

To you my kit and your cries of

Of pain

Of anguish

Of fear

Of hope that is long gone.

I don't want to hear my kit suffer.

Damn that man **curse him**

I will have my **revenge.**

Didn't he realize when I escaped that I would spend forever torturing him? **Fool**

I will torture him and he will never be able to die.

What he did to my mate and my pour kit is unforgivable.

My kit,

you're crying again.

The villagers almost killed him this time.

My pour kit I don't want you to suffer.

I want to see you.

In your real form.

Your small kitsune form, so very small.

I only saw it for a couple of hours,

I shouldn't have left.

But you needed food as the same for my lovely mate.

I came back and you were gone and my mate dead,

I was mad but I knew she was safe in hell.

But you weren't my pour kit.

Held captive by those filthy animals called humans.

I tried to save you I killed as many as I could but alas.

When I finally saw you in your human form.

That damned man sealed me inside you.

My pour kit

It's all right it will only hurt a little.

I promise it will be quick.

Just hold the blade like that.

Yes that's the way.

Remember it's ok to let go.

Please let go it's ok.

I want to hold you again.

All never let anyone hurt you again.

My kit the demons in Makai (hell) respect and love you.

We are all family.

You deserve to be held and loved my child, my kit.

They don't want you to suffer.

That's right hold the kunai tightly I don't want you to suffer.

Don't cry there's nothing here for you.

Come and I shall lead you to Makai.

Where you belong with your own kind.

Come my son, my child, and my kit.

I will always protect you.

We will always protect you.

You are the pure one.

The pure demon child.

The one brings light to the hearts of all beings.

Our sun in hell you are so very special.

So precious, more so than the most rarest gem.

It's ok let go.

Come to me my precious kit.

Come into my arms.

_**Slash**_

_**Thud**_

Welcome home my kit.

You will never be alone again.

Welcome home **_Naruto._**

My Kit 

_**Welcome home, welcome to hell.**_

**YOU NEED TO READ TO UNDER STAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hi

This story is done with the theory that Kyuubi is Naruto's father. Here's the load down of the situation.

After the birth of Kyuubi's kit named Naruto. He goes to get some food for his mate (its like a wife for demons although it can be either sex although I didn't state it in this story Kyuubi's mate is a male fox demon) on his return he finds his mate slain and Naruto missing. He's not worried about her because she was just sent back to hell and he's the ruler of hell so she's perfectly safe. Your probably wondering why Naruto was born in on earth simple hell is where someone goes when they die thus it is impossible for something to be born in hell. (My own personal theory that works with the story) ANWAYS!!!! He found Naruto by tracking his sent (smell for dumbasses) to Konoha where they had taken him.

Arashi, wanting to protect the village from Kyuubi who in rage came tearing into the village to get his kit. Since their was no other baby around decided to use Naruto who they thought had been captured by the kitsune and was going to be devoured hence why they took him. Luckily for Arashi since if Naruto had been a human and not a demon or Kyuubi's son he would have never been able to seal a demon in him especially the Kyuubi no kitsune. Anyways after a really harsh beating from the villagers Kyuubi starts talking to Naruto try to convince him to kill himself. Kyuubi wants to take Naruto to hell so he can take care of him and save him from the insanity that has claimed his kit. After a lot of coaxing he succeeds and he welcomes his kit to Makai (hell) where he will finally receive the love he deserves. No irony their .

Anyways please review cause I like feed back it's like sugar or yaoi (drools) anyways please, please, please **REVIEW**

And I already know my writing sucks I don't need to be told so!!!!!!

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW**

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW**

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **

**REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW ** **REVIEW **


	2. Authors Note please read

I see that a lot of people seem to like this story and it makes me so happy!!!

Currently I already have someone writing a story kinda baised on this one but I have another story that I have

Created as a challenge currently out called sins and bleeding roses. I would like to see someone create a story with it as

Well that would be so cool!!!!

Theirs a preview that explains the story line of sins and bleeding roses and the challenge is written under it just so you know…

Ja ne!!

MBR .


End file.
